narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Three Sand Siblings
Adding image I'm about this: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sand_Summit.jpg , so, I think it's http://hopyto.ucoz.ru/photo/3-0-1855-- (talk) 14:21, June 29, 2010 (UTC) You can't. It's fanmade. Ttogafer (talk) 14:30, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Fail Another animator fail, Kankurō's facial makeup covers higher than his lips in the animation, and only lower than his bottom lip in the manga, and the anime sucked at drawing properly proportioned hands for Kankurō. SimAnt 12:56, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Add battles? Should we add battles that they have fought in, like the one against sasuke. And how they did in the chunin exams? :I see no meaningful benefit coming from that, the page already links to the characters, where their parts in battles is detailed. Omnibender - Talk - 22:24, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Actually, while adding battles would be pointless, what about missions the team undertook? We covered those with Root and other groups. I think the total in that case comes to about two, three? 1. Aide in the attack on Konoha uing Gaara as a secret weapon, probably considered failed as the team preoccupied a total of five genin. 2. Retrieve Gaara and move him away from the battlefield. Improvised mission, success? 3. Attend Kage Summit/Protect Gaara during Summit. Success. Anyway, their battles are pointless to add, but their missions might be worthy of note. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 18:37, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Rename Page? Should we rename this page to Team Baki? I mean, that's the official name, with kanji and romanization. "Sand Siblings", however, is unofficial. Yatanogarasu 16:44, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I don't recall ever seeing 'Team Baki' being used. Sand Siblings, however, has been used on multiple occasions. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 17:49, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Then can someone get the translation and such? Also, where did "Baki-han" came from then? Yatanogarasu 18:21, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I think I asked for it already. Either way it isn't very hard to put the name "Baki" and "team" together it's been done on several other pages.--Cerez365™☺ 18:24, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::There are actually two ways to say Sand Siblings in Japanese: and . The former is from the Herobook and the latter from the Third Databook. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:56, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::So we add both? Or is one more official than the other?--Cerez365™☺ 20:04, May 8, 2011 (UTC) movie debut? you do know that kankuro and gaara first appeared in the second movie except baki and temari because temari first appeared on the first naruto shippuden movie and baki appeared on the third naruto shippuden movie. Sand Siblings are suppose to be appeared in the third naruto shippuden movie. Kunoichi101 (talk) 02:32, May 17, 2011 (UTC)kunoichi10102:32, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :No, the two appeared on the Gelel movie, so we will consider that. Baki was not really a member, he's only guiding the three in Part I. --_-_-=NejiLoverr26 (Talk- -Links) 03:19, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::It't the three of them or not at all.--Cerez365™ 03:21, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, Temari first appeared in the first Shippuden movie, but her brothers in two movies before that. So what to do? Yatanogarasu 03:23, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :The team appeared in the "Naruto: Shippūden the Movie" Baki doesn't really count.--Cerez365™ 03:24, May 17, 2011 (UTC) i don't think it will work... i told you it's suppose to be the third nartuo shippuden movie!!Kunoichi101 (talk) 01:24, May 18, 2011 (UTC)kunoichi101Kunoichi101 (talk) 01:24, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :But all three of them appeared in Naruto: Shippūden the Movie so i don't understand what you mean. Baki isn't supposed to be in the details for this team at all.--Cerez365™ 01:28, May 18, 2011 (UTC) well, the problem is the gaara and kankuro didn't appear the shippuden the movie with temari somehow... Kunoichi101 (talk) 01:36, May 18, 2011 (UTC)kunoichic101Kunoichi101 (talk) 01:36, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :I remember all three being there. Wasn't that movie Sunagakure centric with the ghost army and whatnot?--Cerez365™ 01:43, May 18, 2011 (UTC) but i thought the sand siblings appear in the third shippuden because of suna's and konoha's battlefield. Kunoichi101 (talk) 01:46, May 18, 2011 (UTC)kunoichi101Kunoichi101 (talk) 01:46, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Image Can someone explain why an image of the Sand Siblings from an OVA is being used to depict them ? They aren't OVA only characters so an image from the anime should be used. I can name one example of such an image in the original Naruto that can be used. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 21:14, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :What is wrong with the image? Even their teacher is on it, I doubt there will be many scenes during the original anime where we can see that. It has also a nice angle.Norleon (talk) 21:20, January 8, 2013 (UTC) I must disagree. The image in question meets all the peresquites. It shows a clear picture of all three of them plus Baki, nothing is dis-coloured (except for maybe Gaara's hair) and it's clear-cut. Why does it matter if it came from an OVA? (talk) 21:28, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan ::@Norleon: I know of one scene where Baki and all of the Sand Siblings are visible. ::@Yomiko Chan: Because OVA's are not canon ? That's reason enough not to use it. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 21:40, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :::Well ok, you can upload the scene and then we can see if it suits better.Norleon (talk) 21:45, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Speysider-shi, what in that picture conflicts with the Manga or Anime. Going by that logic then we should erase all pictures and information that's Anime Only cu'z technically it's not cannon either. (talk) 22:18, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan Anyway i agree with Norleon-shi, upload it so we can compare. (talk) 22:21, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan :I don't have the time these days to do uploads, but I'll go and dig out the DVD's and find the episode I am talking about. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 20:01, January 9, 2013 (UTC) ::here. I thought there was a shot of Baki here but obviously not. Baki doesn't even need to be in the image because he isn't part of the team a lot anyway. (The only time Baki was assigned to them as the team's leader was to make sure they progressed so the invasion would work as planned: other than that, he hasn't appeared as a team leader in official manga missions). --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 20:30, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Wait what? The Sand Siblings were only ever seen on one (official) mission if it was even that and not just a gesture. That's no reason to assume Baki wasn't their sensei.--Cerez365™ (talk) 08:31, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, but I don't follow you Cerez. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 10:17, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Where was it said that Baki was only put in charge of them for the invasion?--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:43, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :::I can't remember, but it's clear that he is only the team's leader if he has been assigned to them. Excepting the invasion, he has not been assigned to their team as the leader. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 16:02, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::That's still an assumption though. We aren't as privy to the goings-on in Suna like we are Konoha. We only ever saw the siblings on one mission...--Cerez365™ (talk) 06:19, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::The Siblings were also on that mission to rescue Sasuke. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 07:54, January 16, 2013 (UTC)